This is War, Not a Kismesistude!
by LowEndGodSend
Summary: Can Gamzee control himself after he learns that Vriska's abusing his moirail Tavros? Or will he paint his dark grey walls with cerulean blood? Rated T for Gamzees language and bloody violence. Implied GamTav.
1. Violet on Cerulean

**Sup homestucks.**

**First HS fanfiction, so calm your hate.  
I was gonna make it solely a one shot, but I'm spacing it out.  
Anyway Gamzee and Tavros are just moirials, but you can interpret it how you want to.  
I don't ship them with anyone as matesprits, they just don't seem like flushed quadrant trolls.  
Some blood in later chapters... Just a forewarning  
And of course Gamzee's language!**

Gamzee Makara stared at the endless blanket of blue, his eyes fixed on the point where cerulean waves met violet skyline. He had been sat on the long stretch of golden sand outside his hive for at least an hour, and many more were sure to follow. This was how he spent most his evenings, yet to him it never became the slightest bit boring or repetitive. The sole reason he spent the majority of his time zoned out on his private beach paradise was because of his lusus, Goatdad. When Gamzee turned 4 sweeps old Goatdad left for a few days and after he returned he soon had to depart again, leaving the Capricorn to raise himself. To what extent his lack of parental guidance resulted in his sopor addiction and jugallo beliefs are questionable. Gamzee didn't care, Goatdad or no Goatdad, Life was motherfucking beautiful.

He reached across to grab his Faygo redpop. No matter how mach Gamzee loved the colours produced by his modus it was a pain in the seedflap to handle, many a Faygo had been launched out to sea, never to be seen again. He removed the sealed cap with ease. It was a natural process to him, having ingested well over a thousand bottles worth of the sugary liquid.

After removing the container from his make up caked lips did he throw it in to the watery abyss. From his perspective it was just a giant garbage dump that looked pretty. Sometimes Eridan would find the bottles and he would be pretty sore about it. Once he tried to start a kismesiistude over the subject, of course Gamzee was to oblivious to correctly interpret the sea-dwellers black advances.

The only sound to brace the trolls ears was the calming sound of ocean waves... and knocking... why was there knocking?

"I guess some motherfucker must all up and be at the motherfucking door" he pondered.

He slowly and steadily stood up, not bothering to dust the sand of his baggy trousers. He cared little for his appearance, only applying make up for religious reasons. It was very rare for Gamzee to receive a visitor, the nearest hive of another troll being Eridans seabound vessel.

He made his way into his lavish hive, being a high blood he gained the carpenter droids priority. Though this didn't mean he took care of his place of residence, often littering items associated with jugalo culture around his respiteblock.

Trying to avoid the scattered horns, unicycles and pies he swaggered to the front door. His hunched posture made him look a lot smaller then he really was. Upon opening the door he was expecting to be greeted of some at least at eye level, but he was mistaken. Looking down he saw a small scrawny troll sat in his four wheel device. This fudge blooded troll being his moirail, Tavros.

Tavros sported his usual shirt and pants. A warm smile cut into his cheeks. He looked up at Gamzee, who was smiling also, but blatantly out of intoxication. His eyelids hanging just above his black pupils.

"Uhh hi Gamzee, I was uhh in the neighborhood and felt like coming by!" he whimpered. Gamzee didn't take the faltering as a sign of intimidation. Tavros ALWAYS spoke like that, even to his moirail.

"Sure Tavbro, come the motherfuck in and all up and get some wicked chill on" slurred Gamzee, taking a few steps back to allow the cripple to roll himself in.

He led the tauros to a beanbag and made it his seat, leaning back as to get his "WiCkeD cHilL" on.

"Want some motherfucking faygo?"

"Uhhhhh Yeah mothercucker!" Replied Tavros, attempting to imitate Gamzee and his many quirks.

Gamzee honked with laughter and stood up, narrowly scaring himself shitless due to a horn that was at his feet. He rubbed Tavros's mohawk in admiration of his confidence when trying to even attempt acting like the high blood. Tavros of course suffered deeply from a massive lack of self confidence, thankfully he had his fearless moirail to help him overcome this issue.

Gamzee felt a hard lump underneath the fudgebloods tangly mane, like a bruise...

"Motherfucking Weird" he thought as he made his way over to his Faygo pantry. He retrieved a chocolate cream pie flavored bottle and gave it to Tavros, it was his favorite. He returned to his seat and began to zone out again.

"So why's a motherfucker all up and in the neighbourhood?" asked gamzee in his usual half-baked tone.

"I was uhhh visiting Vriska and i thought uhh might drop by and kick the wicked elixer with my bro!"

Gamzee let out another laugh/honk at Tavros's impression of him. But then he began to wonder, why was he at Vriskas? Her hive was pretty far from his, quite a long way to get to via four wheel device. Maybe they're matespirits?

It wasn't like Gamzee to really give a fuck about stuff like that, but that's considering he hadn't had a soporific pie in gog knows how long.

"Cool motherfucker, cool."

They chilled until their bottles of Faygo were depleted. Tavros reached out to hand his bottle to his host. Gamzee looked down at tavros's lanky arms. A dark brown scar run up along his arm, and it was clearly fresh...

Gamzee ignored the bottle that was being handed to him and stared at Tav's arm with dilated pupils.

"Woah what the motherfuck happened all up to your arm tavbro?"

**So yeah.  
I know where I want this story to go from this point.  
*Internet Hug for all reviewers***


	2. Bard of Mirth

**Welcome to chapter 2.**  
**Thanks for all the support so far**  
**Feel free to continue!;)**

Tavros looked down at his fudge stained arm. Gamzee had his wrist firmly grasped as he stared into his eyes. His stoner appearance seemingly not present. Tavros on the other hand was looking around pedantically, spitting out a mixture of "umms and uhhs". No matter how hard to think of a way to wriggle his way out he lacked the ability to form a basic clause, let alone a whole sentence.

"Tavbro, these scars didn't form on their own. I am your Moirail. Please tell me what happened." Asked Gamzee, his word's sounding somewhat articulated but with a hint of his former juvenile self.

"It was uhhhh V-vriska, she uhhh got a uhh bit rough. But it was an accident!" cried Tavros, overwhelmed with emotional stress. Rusted tears were forming in his deepset eyes.

"Wait here" Said the Highblood soothingly. He dashed up the first two stairs of his royal abode and entered his room. Narrowly avoiding pies and horns he reached for his husktop, and opened trollian. As usual Vriska was online. Having given up Flarping due to Terezi's influence she didn't really do much but bother people and hang out with Tavros. Gamzee began typing, he would get to the bottom of this quicker than he got to the bottom of a bottle of faygo.

terminallyCapricous [TC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

TC: HeY VrIsKa WhAt'S Up WiTh TaVBrOs ArM? HoNk HoNk

AG: What makes you think I had anything to do with it?

TC: He MeNtIoNeD YoU WhEn I aSkEd HiM AbOut It :O)

AG: That little 8aaaaaaaastard, he promised he wouldn't tell anyone!

TC: TeLl WhAt? HoNk HoNk

AG: He's my kismesis! Don't tell anyone! ::::P

Gamzee was very confused. He hadn't the foggiest of troll social constructs. Maybe this was okay? Maybe Tavros did the same to her?  
But Tavros is a cripple, and since when has he been capable of hate? Vriska had already broken his legs on purpose. What's to stop her killing him? Very few people would miss him, but she didn't count on something Gamzee MAKARA; Descendant of the The Grand Highblood.

TC: BuT DoEsN'T ThAT MeAn He HaS To HaTe YoU To AnD WaNt To FuCk YoUr ShIt Up?

AG: I want him to fight 8ack, 8ut he just won't do it! May8e I'm w8sting my time?

Gamzee was shocked to the core. She wanted to hurt Tavros? She DID hurt him! Poor innocent Tavros! His best MoThErFuCkInG friend!

His heart surged as a his blood began to boil.  
His body tensed at the idea of revenge.  
His mind bent on bringing hell to alternia.

All emotions had left, except one.  
This one was hidden till now.  
No longer obscured by mirth, rage reigned supreme.

Armies would quake in fear at the sight of him.  
Tyrants would relinquish power to him.  
And she would kneel before him.

But strangely on the outside his persona remained the same.  
His eyes still void of any thought and his bodies lanky limbs hanging freely.  
The perfect tyrant.

TC: im coming over to your hive for a chat :o)

TC: BE FUCKING READY HONK HONK

terminallyCapricous [TC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

Gamzee reached for his trusty club. He favored this one over the others. He made it from a tree he had accidentally deforested after experimenting with rocket packs and Tavros's wheelchair. Oh did they get bruised that day.  
It was extremly light and painted with the most expensive ivory paint, one that actually wasn't made from grubs due to the lack of white bloods.  
Of course being as calm as he was usually he had never used it for anything other than juggling.  
One side had a purple painted :O) face. The other sporting a brown coloured }:O) face.  
He let out a small smile as the memories returned to him. But they fled quickly, shrouded by his divine purpose to subjugate.  
For these memories could no longer bring tidings of joy if the one soul whom he shared them with was absent from his life.  
He needed Tavros, more then he could ever know.

The violet blood trudged down the stairs as he did usually. Same mirthful expression, different malicious purpose.

He was greeted by Tavros, who had been sat twiddling his thumbs for the majority of the Capricorns absence. Although he had helped himself to some Faygo, it made Gamzee happy to see that someone as under confident as the Tauros could make them self at home in a royal hive.

"Uhh where did you go if you uhh don't mind me asking?"

"I had to talk to someone, and I need to go out, Sorry Tavbro." Replied Gamzee. Although he was injected with the fury of a thousand suns the weakest of the trolls could still pacify him.

"Ohh umm do you want me to go back to my Hive, maybe we could uhhh travel together if we're going the uhh same way?

"No, you can stay here. I'll be ten minutes tops. There's tons of faygo and pies. We can get our wicked chill on after I'm back."

Gamzee didn't want Tavros to know why or where he was going. Although Tavros couldn't physically stop him he would most likely have a mental breakdown if he found out. He was both physically and emotionally weak, and Gamzee didn't want to spend the night wiping away brown colored tears.

Gamzee smiled, waved and departed. Thankfully Tavros respected his privacy and let him leave with out anything more than a brief explanation. He did notice the club grasped firmly in his moirail's large hands. Why would he need that?  
Tavros shrugged it off and went to grab another bottle of sugary liquid.

**Yay chapter's done, in fact you just read it.  
****I forgot to say this story is set before the events of hivebent but after the team charge/scourge debacle.  
****So Gamzee's stoned, Vriska is missing an eye, Tavros is crippled.  
****I want to finish this story so i won't abandon it like my others.  
****But supporting it REALLY HELPS ME OUT! Self belief and shit...**


	3. Auspisticizing like a boss

**Thanks for the support!  
I can't really think of much to say.  
That's actually kinda disturbing in an unfashionable sense.  
Enjoy! - Sam**

Under the cover of partial darkness Gamzee strolled gleefully up to the smallest of the twinned castles, Vriska's hive. It had been a trechorous journey to get there, but it was worth it just to put an end to tavros's misery. He had however lied to his moirail about the duration of his trip, taking at least an hour to reach the towering structure. And of course he had been distracted along the way by various miracles, often stopping to stare at pretty rock formations or luminous flying insects for several minutes at a time. Thankfully his determination would kick in again after seeing something reminiscent of a certain fudge blood troll.

Gamzee was at such an altitude he could feel the wind piercing his skin. How the two caste members below him survived and how a paralyzed lowblood frequently spent time atop these jagged peaks was unbeknownst to him.

After a minute of admiring Vriskas large castle he finally gathered the will to knock on the large wooden door that contrasted against the black matte walls. Three booming knocks echoed across the highlands. It wouldn't be a surprise if Equius could hear him from his much larger abode.

After 30 seconds of staring blankly the iron hinges of the gate finally creaked open in front of the highblood.

Vriska Serket stood on the threshold. She had her troll hand placed firmly on the corresponding hip. Her robotic arm was stretched across her chest, allowing her to tap with intentional loudness at her jacket sleeve using her long metallic fingers.

"What do you want?" She hissed along with rolling her "eye". No matter how impatient she acted it had no effect.

"Can I come the motherfuck in? We need to talk bout tavbro..." Why Gamzee asked was a miracle in itself, he could probably ask a certain caste worshiping indigoblood to break the door down if she refused.

"Uhh fine whatever, make it quick."

As she spoke it was obvious she was trying to glare directly into Gamzees mirthful eyes. Of course he stared vacantly back with a massive grin on his white and grey face. Her attempts to unnerve him had done the complete opposite.

She led the way in and Gamzee followed suit. The floor was littered with shards of what appeared to be broken cue balls and many pointy D8s. He had no qualms about stepping around them, considering the natural state of disorder that his hive continued to be in. No matter how much he tried to clean up after himself there was always more faygo and pies to indulge in.

Vriska strutted over to a dark blue couch that stood bare in the middle of the vast entrance room. The walls were plain with few ornaments and decorations, all of course were dark grey and somewhat unsettling. The 12 squared windows were dotted randomly at various points, as consistent with all hives. However the majority of the place was just empty space. The spidery girl seemed to have some sort of living area set up, consisting of the aforementioned couch, a roaring neo-gothic fireplace, several other chairs and a television set.

The only thing that stuck out was one of the doors labelled. "Vrisk8s tre8sure stash, no peeking :::;)".

While Gamzee continued to look round in wonder Vriska spread her self out on the couch casually. Paying no attention to her guest, she reached for the remote and flicked on the Tv. The light illuminated the dark corner in which Vriska made her living space. Gamzee looked to see troll Nic cage on the screen, oh how he hated that guy. Vriska on the contrary seemed to be in absolute awe.

"So we need to talk bout Tavbro." He interuppted with absolute righteousness.

Vriska turned her attention to him and scowled, she was obviously enjoying her time spent fawning.

"What about him?"

"Well you said you were all up and fighting eachother, that's not like the Tavbro I know."

"Listen clown, you may be his moirail but that does not give you the right to meddle with his black relationships!"

Gamzee had always been a bit wary of Vriska, she had aspirations and intelligence, a 2x deadly combo. Not only did her striking personality leave him somewhat cautious but she could manipulate the majority of trolls she met, why she hadn't just hypnotised him into walking away he didn't know. However she was abusing Tavros, she had already sowed the seeds of her undoing in the field of his heart. She would kneel before her greater.

In one swift instinctual movement the Capricorn grabbed the scorpio by the neck with his muscular hand, juggling did come in handy after all.

He pulled Vriska up from her casual resting position with a vice like grip. The movement was so swift and capricous that she had no time to react. His long fingers tightened by the nano second and began crushing her elegant slender neck.

He kicked the sofa back with a powerful thrust from his long lanky leg, it collided with a wall and sundered loudly into several pieces, another noise Equius was likely to hear. Meanwhile Vriska was frantically clawing at the highbloods wrist with both nails and cyborg claws. Purple scars began to form along his arm as he chuckled loudly. Pain is temporary after all.

A long dagger filled smile cut into his cheeks as he felt the rush of pleasure from her squirming. Her no longer smirking face was turning a deep shade of cerulean. Gamzee watched as a single tear of the same color ran down her cheek. Behind the deep orange of her only eye he could see true fear, he was certain she had never been subjected to such an emotion before and it was motherfucking beautiful.

He released his grasp and she feel to the floor, she was kneeling.

**Thanks for reading.  
Sorry if I took too long, I have a life you know.  
A new chapter will arrive soon, so quit your bitching.**


	4. Epic Dice Fail

**- lowendGodsend [LG] began trolling the~Readers [TR] - **

**LG: Sup**

**TR: UPDAAAAAATTTTEEE!**

**LG: (-_-#)**

**TR:UPPPPPDAAAAAAAATTTTTEEEE!**

**- lowendGodsend [LG] blocked the~Readers [TR] -**

Gamzee blissfully stared down his befallen prey, who, despite the peppering of cerulean on her face, was still seemingly holding back oceans worth of potential tears. Struggling and shuddering in pain the oppressed girl slowly raised her head to look at the spontaneously joyful juggalo.

Gamzee watched wearily as she winced with the slightest movement, he wasn't falling for this, even if there were visible marks on her small elegant neck. He was ready to make his demands and leave; she would never lay a finger on Tavros ever again.

As soon as he lowered his jaw by a nanometer as to speak the sound of sarcastic laughing pierced his hair covered ears.

The witch like cackling filled the expansive void of the room. Gamzee quickly identified the source, Vriska Serket.

She stood up and casually flicked her hair to the side, revealing a carefree grin that was set straight on her house guest.

Gamzee was shocked into a stupor, what the motherfuck was going on? She was just literally strangled to the brink of double death and she just stood up? How can the most annoying bitch in existence be mother fucking immortal?

And there she goes with the sarcastic clapping... Mother... Fucking... Predictable

The Capricorn braced himself eagerly, ready to tear the Scorpio a new skeletal structure twice over.

"FINALLY! A kismesis worthy to fill my quadrant!" She jeered, there was little sarcasm on both her face and in her words.

Gamzee leaned his head back in a sort of disturbed shock. What... the ... Fuck...

Vriska was eyeing him with the same adoring "eye" that she had present whilst watching troll Nic Cage. Boy this was getting weird and out of hand.

She seemed to be eagerly waiting a reply as she proceeded to cause the Highblood to mentally flip a table.

"WHAT THE MOTHER OF FUCK YOU CREEPY BITCH!" Screamed Gamzee, almost shaking the very foundations of the impervious castle.

Vriska pulled exactly the same face Gamzee had just been pulling at her sudden black infatuation; a crude mixture of shock and disgust.

The words echoed bitterly throughout her expansive hive.

"WOAH SORRY MR TOO GOOD FOR ANYONE! Maybe I can just go back to my blossoming blackrom with your Moirail!" She groaned, pouting with folded arms.

If Gamzee were to spontaneously combust, his bottled rage would cook Alternia to a crisp meaty brown.

He quickly swung his club across the unsuspecting troll's face. He was terminally capricious after all.

Gamzee put effort into his attack, usually he didn't break a sweat and just kept his usual mirthful stance but no... this was beyond personal...  
One foot forward, he aggressively followed through with a strike that could break skulls.

Her being was sent crashing against a solid stone wall and seconds after her almost lifeless husk collided with the cold unforgiving floor.

The initial hit only drew some blood but the various poundings from the environment meant the term Cerulean Liquid would refer to Hive decorations in this context.

The capricorn, An artist.

The scorpio, his brush.

Her blood, his paint.

A torrent of bloodshed, A masterpiece.

Gamzee was done, DONE..

He didn't want anymore blood on his hands. Leaving behind a sundered vessel of fear was better then leaving another wasted corpse. Every Subjugator lives by that code.

Ignoring his handiwork he slowly made for the door with a brisk stroll, no need to linger.

He would of left without a visible trace, if it wasn't for 8 blue dice suddenly knocking into his feet.

He looked round at the source of this interruption, once again, Vriska was back on her feet and was laughing more then ever. She was eerily clutching her side, pressing her hand against a deep blue wound. Despite the reckless abuse her face still seemed as fearless and confident as ever.  
Her smile needed to be hit off, with a crowbar.

Upon noticing her regained stance Gamzee decided to pay her no further attention and simply marveled at the dice between his feet. 1 out of the 8 was still rolling on the spot as if bound by some majyckkkk based physic defying force.

It stopped, all 8 were done, leaving the atmosphere extremely ominous and the tensions high. Gamzee couldn't give a fuck, it's from some shitty board game involving spiders most likely. He wasn't far off.

Vriska was cackling even more loudly now, A living spring of pure annoyance.

Suddenly Gamzee found himself standing on a flat piece of blue tinted wood... weird  
The sudden change in elevation only slightly disorientated the capricorn, who was still a bit stoned.

Vriska was laughing even louder then ever. Thankfully to him it was now considered background noise and was made exempt from his partially intoxicated brain.

Gamzee looked up at the ends of two long wooden planks that extended from the flat plain below him... HOLY MOTHERFUCK

A thin, wide and partially lethal blade was descending upon him at great speed. He was stood on a guillotine. Just his luck.

In his typical capricious manner he raised his club upwards against the falling blade, resulting in a loud high pitched screech from the collision of metal and wood. How his club was not severed in two was in Gamzees terms, A MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClE.

Instead of relying solely on gravity to power it's decent the 2 meter long blade of blue was somehow pushing itself down on the troll. And instead of weakening the force seemed to push harder on the troll

Gamzee placed both hands firmly on his club and gritted his teeth. The success of this task required effort not mirth.

Vriska was STILL laughing, along with occasionally blurting the odd condescending taunt. "Poor Clown, where's your messiah now?"

He was struggling in vein, it would be over soon, he would lose. He knew it, Vriska knew it, Gog knew it.

Despite Vriskas faith compromising assault Gamzee muttered a small prayer to his messiahs.

"Please take care of Tavros"

Vriska overhead this and smiled, in a dramatic change in luck her sense of irony got the better of her, she would let out a final insult. Little did she know it would literally be her final insult... ever.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of him for you!"

Gamzee let out a blood thirsty roar.

He no longer cared for kneeling, he now was only focused on seeing her bleed.

He thought back to his time spent staring at the dusk sky and the crashing waves. He often witnessed the clashing of indigo and cerulean.  
Every night he saw his own color fade to black in the sky whilst Vriskas remained.  
However tonight was different blue would reign no longer.  
Indigo was supreme.

No matter what happened, he would end her, right here, right now.

**YAY  
Only a few more chapters left, I still got some other stuff to add before Vriska kicks the bucket.  
Oops that qualifies as porn in troll society.  
Really should rate this M...  
Review Fave and shit.**


	5. Hows That For Your Ending?

**Hey everyone.  
I gathered the time and energy to pull another chapter out of my noggin.  
Get it while its fresh!  
Shelf life of one week...  
This chapter might be a bit too bloody? I dont even know... I think i might be stoned? Uhhhhhhhh...  
**

Gamzee was most certainly in a spot of bother by any conceivable standard.  
He felt the pressure of the large metallic blade easing as it cut into the wood of his club, not good.  
Despite the fire in his heart and the strength of his build he felt himself growing weaker by the second.

But he had to go on. Not for him. For Tavros.  
Vriskas previous spur brought back a ton of memories about the troll.  
The way he scooted round in his four wheel device.  
His adorable little grin he did when playing fiduspawn.  
The way he tried to imitate Gamzee and his use of the word "BRO"

With every memory he felt his heart quicken, his arms extend higher than before.  
He had to hold on and never let go.

Vriska was still busy milking the moment of every drop possible, her laughter now just unnecessary amongst the echoes of what just left her mouth.  
However this would be her downfall.  
She was so self-assured that she would be victorious she took no interest in what Gamzee was doing.

His limbs outstretched skywards.  
As his muscles reached maximum contortion he let out an all mighty roar that was enough to break the will of even the immortals among us.

Vriska finally placed her attention to where it was best needed.  
She took a step back as she finally gained a grasp at what was really happening behind her narcissistic mirage.  
Only it was too late.

Gamzee gave one last push, and with that the guillotine broke at the frame.  
In an instant debris was launched at varying angles, ranging from massive chunks of eerily blue wood to the smallest of white splinters.  
The exhausted clowns posture returned to a slouch and he let out a sharp breath of relief.

After waving his hands around to circumvent any dust that may clog his protein chute he looked around under the various piles of rubble.  
One stood out for under it lied a puddle of blue liquid that grew more spacious by the second.

Little more needed to be said.  
Club in hand our hero departed this villainous abode.

The journey home was brief compared to before.  
A sense of accomplishment makes time flow faster.

Covered in blood and dust Gamzee recklessly made his way into his hive.

Tavros was sat where he was before, in his 4 wheel device, surrounded by several bottles of faygo.  
He was curled up, sleeping, with a joyful expression on his face.

Gamzee smiled, all was well.

**Well thats a rap.  
****Thanks for reading C:  
I have plans for some other homestuck stories, so yeah, irons in the fire.  
Much love.  
Peace out.**


End file.
